The present invention relates to an all-wheel drive motor vehicle having at least two wheel axles and an electrical or hydraulic drive unit with a plurality of electric or hydraulic motors connected to an electrical or hydraulic energy source, each motor being associated with one of the drive wheels and driving such wheel via a transmission.
Motor vehicles of that kind are known. A motor vehicle of the aforementioned configuration that is configured as a hybrid vehicle with a diesel-electric drive unit is e.g. described, for example, in DE 101 21 372 A1.
Furthermore, motor vehicles that have a mechanical power train and moreover vehicles in which e.g. the front axle is driven mechanically whereas the rear axle is provided with an additional electric motor are generally known.
Motor vehicles with a mechanical power train have the disadvantage that turning the vehicle about its vertical axis is impossible [when the vehicle is standing] and that the power train cannot be configured in a flexible manner since the arrangement is predefined by the essential components.
Motor vehicles that have an electrical or hydraulic drive unit, thus e.g. vehicles in which the drive motors are located in the wheels, have the disadvantage that the individual motors have to be designed so as to be able to meet the maximal required performance regarding power and the torque, since each motor acts solely upon one wheel.
It is therefore an object of the present application to develop a motor vehicle of the aforementioned general type in such a way that turning is possible when the vehicle is standing and/or that the drive motors can be designed less powerful.